Noshimuri Story
by Ryter5683
Summary: Rebecca Noshimuri. Your typical teen, except she's the little sister to one of the most feared gangs in Hawaii. Her life gets flipped upside down when her brother Michael is released from prison.
1. Chapter 1

**_Slight rating for language. Enjoy!_**

Rebecca Noshimuri stared at the microwave, willing for it to pop the snack inside faster. At the sound of the 'ding', she clapped her hands together and removed the popcorn, switching to a bowl. Humming, she walked back into the living where her friend, Tim Keggler, waited on the couch, rather anxiously.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked placing a handful in her mouth.

Tim glanced at the door and then back at her. "Seriously? What if your brother comes home and sees me here?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. This was the fifth time he had brought up her brother popping in and to be honest, it was getting quite tiresome. "Look, you have nothing to worry about. He and Kono left to take care of some business. And he said it would take all day, so knowing them, they'll get a hotel and stay overnight. You're worrying for nothing."

Tim sighed before grabbing some popcorn as Rebecca switched on the DVD. "Besides," she continued, "He knows about you and has nothing to worry about. And if push comes to shove, Kono is always on my side." Rebecca smiled thinking of her soon to be sister-in-law, at least one day anyway.

The two friends had gotten through three movies when Tim decided to call it a night. He had barely stayed awake during the last film and he could see Rebecca had struggled too. As the two made it to the door, he realized it was too late when he heard voices on the other side. Rebecca opened the door, causing Adam to stumble slightly, and look at the pair in confusion.

With Adam were Kono and a taller male with tattoos who looked rather intimidating. Shit, Rebecca mumbled beside him as the two stepped back and let the three adults come in.

"So, I tell you I'm going to take care of business and you invite a boy over?" Adam asked glaring at Tim.

"I think it's a nice surprise. I can meet him and teach him a lesson all in one session." The taller male spoke with a smirk. One that caused Tim to back up behind Rebecca.

"Michael, no one told me you were getting out today!" Rebecca shrieked, hugging her brother tightly and he doing the same. "And Adam, you know Tim. He's been my friend for years."

"I know him when I'm around. Not when the two of you are alone."

Kono rolled her eyes and sent Rebecca a wink. "Adam, come on. You know your sister. I at least believe she wouldn't think to try anything under your roof." Adam raised an eyebrow and Michael's arm tightened around Rebecca. "What I mean is, your sister is a good girl. And smart. Look, just let the kid go home. That's what he was obviously doing before we got here."

"Yeah, my mom will be worried. I already stayed over later than I was supposed to." Tim spoke causing all heads to turn to him, heightening his unease with the current situation.

Adam sighed before nodding his head, indicating for Tim to get out of there, which he did. At least tried to before Michael blocked his path.

"We'll have to get together and have a chat, won't we?" Michael lowered his voice, "Cause I don't buy this bullshit that you two are just friends."

Rebecca pushed her brother allowing Tim to get out of the house, "Cut it out. We are." There was an awkward silence as the car outside started up and drove away. "Well, I'm tired and going to bed."

"That's no way to properly treat your brother who you haven't seen for ten years."

"And this conversation about Tim isn't over either." Adam said pointing at the couch.

30 minutes later, after promising to never invite a boy over without supervision and a long speech, Rebecca was finally going to bed.

"Hey Bec?" Michael called as she reached the first steps. "Got any plans tomorrow?" Rebecca shook her head and her brother smiled, "Good. It's you and me then."

Rebecca stretched as she made her way down the steps to where her brothers and Kono were having breakfast. She played with her phone as her brothers started talking business, something she'd rather not know and didn't care to know. She perked up when her phone beeped indicating a message and quickly texted Rachel, a friend since she was in elementary, back.

Adam stood up, saying he had to leave and kissed Rebecca's head before telling both of his younger siblings to behave today. There was an awkward silence after Adam left and Rebecca could cut the tension like a knife.

"Maybe we should go now? Kono has to go to work anyway, right Kono?"

Kono glanced at Rebecca before giving her a small smile and turning back to the younger Noshimuri male, "Yeah I do. What exactly do you plan to do with Becca today?"

Michael smirked, placing an arm around the mentioned girl, "Family business is family business. Stay out of it." Kono was about to reply when Michael held his hand up, "I already told you I don't like cops, and I'm trying my hardest to be cool with you. Don't push it." He pushed away from the table, "Let's go Bec."

Rebecca didn't hesitate as she followed her brother, shooting Kono an apologetic look who nodded understandably.

"That bitch." Michael said punching the steering wheel causing his sister to jump. "What the hell was Adam thinking fucking around with 5-0?" He asked no one in particular.

"She's not bad, y'know." Rebecca said trying to come to Kono's aid. The woman had actually been very helpful in the many female areas that she wouldn't dare talk to Adam about. "Just 'cause she's a cop-"

"She's not bad?" Michael repeated in a mocking tone, "She's a cop and we're Yakuza, that shows she's bad enough. I'm pretty sure she's the reason behind…" He trailed off and sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't be upset with you. I'm not…Just forget it. But we're going to go to a couple of..places today. You can't tell Adam about anything you see or hear. You understand?"

Rebecca stared at her brother worried. When she didn't say anything, Michael continued, "I'm doing this for our family. Adam is living in a fantasy world." Rebecca nodded before staring out he window.

**_Should I continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay in the car." Michael told her before he jumped out and headed over to the guys waiting on him. He didn't have to tell her twice, she had no intention of getting out of the car anyway.

She sighed sinking into her seat. If Adam knew even in the slightest that Michael had took Rebecca to go deal with something related to the Yakuza, he'd kill the both of them. Especially since he was trying to legitimize the business now. She didn't fully not listen to her brothers. She knew how much Michael was against the idea, even if he did say he was cool with it.

Pulling her phone out, she sent a text to Tim.

**Me: Hey sorry about last night. Hope u didn't get in any trouble with your mom?**

**Timothy: Not at all. I hope I did get you in trouble. I nearly pissed myself with your bros.**

**Me: HAHA, note my sarcasm. And I actually did get a lecture from Adam, jerk. **

Michael got back in the car and Rebecca put her phone away. "Everything all good?" She asked and Michael sent her a smile.

"Yeah for the most part. I haven't seen Hawaii in a while, why don't we explore?"

Rebecca was relieved, mostly for not having anymore Yakuza business to deal with, and exploring Hawaii was about the most harmless activity she could think of. "Cool, you just gotta pay me to give you a tour." Rebecca smirked.

This caused Michael to laugh, "How about after we explore I buy you lunch?"

"More like dinner, and it's a deal."

Michael shook his head before starting up the car and peeling out of the lot.

Rebecca was scratching furiously on her arm. She groaned throwing herself on the floor in front of the couch she was just sitting on and rolled back and forth.

Michael laughed watching his sister's turmoil while Adam and Kono stared at the girl confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Adam asked, grabbing her to stop her rolling and pulling her up.

"Something bit me!" She screamed, clearly annoyed with the incident. "And nothing is working!"

"Stop being dramatic." Kono said with a laugh that earned a slight glare from Michael.

"Kono, I'm not being dramatic. You go to the jungle and get bit by something."

Kono rolled her eyes before leaving to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she came back with a yellow gooey mix.

"Don't even _think_ about touching me with that."

"Come on, it'll help." Kono said as she got closer to the girl who had scrambled away and behind her second older brother. Adam sat back amused to see where this was going to go, and Michael smirked.

A few moments later and Rebecca found herself being held down by Michael, or as she called him 'the no good traitor', as Kono, 'the evil doctor', applied the concoction to her arm. Once she was let go, Rebecca crossed her arms, pouting, but still careful not to touch the mix on her arm.

"Give it a few minutes and the itching should start to subside." Kono said shaking her head before thanking Michael.

"How long do I have to keep this on my arm? I kinda need to go take a shower and get dressed."

"Get dressed for what?"

"Dinner with friends." She answered vaguely. Adam saw through it. As did the other two adults in the room. "Nothing big, so how long?" Rebecca asked avoiding eye contact, suddenly finding her arm very interesting.

"With who?" Michael asked this time. Rebecca didn't say anything, lying wasn't an option since Adam would definitely see right through it, but let out a loud protest when her phone was snatched from her pocket. "Let's see what we have here." He said unlocking the device.

"Give it back!" She tried to grab the phone but neither strength nor height was on her side here. Her brother had her held back with one hand and her jumping didn't get any closer when he held the phone above her.

"Let's see, oh! From our dear friend Timothy? Dinner with him? What was so hard about telling us you were going to dinner with him?" Michael asked accusingly.

"Because of last night, and you're a jerk. Now give it-" Rebecca was cut off as she flew into the couch behind her. She glared at her brother and turned, grabbing a book and hurling it at his head. He ducked just in time and she grabbed another book. Adam grabbed her arms and held them at her sides.

"Cut it out." He said sternly and turned to Michael, "Sit down and give me the phone." Michael glared at his brother, more so for talking to him like he was a child, but handed over the phone anyway. "Now you," he said looking back at Rebecca, "You call Tim and tell him you won't make it."

"What?!" Adam stared at his sister and said nothing. "This isn't even fair!"

"I don't even know how you thought you were off the hook from last night, but you're not. Call him or I'll do it for you."

Rebecca snatched her phone from her brother's lap and dialed her friend's number.

"Hey Becca, what's up?" Rebecca stood up and made her way to the stairs.

"My idiot brother said I can't come out tonight. Apparently I'm still in trouble for last night."

"And bring your phone back down here too! You can say goodbye to that for the next two days!" Adam yelled from downstairs.

"And I'll also be unreachable for the next two days since he doesn't like to be talked about in a negative way."

Tim rolled his eyes at his friend, even though she couldn't see him. "Hey, then in two days, you and I are going to dinner at our spot alright? Just don't get any more punishment."

Rebecca scoffed, "You're the reason for me being on punishment."

"Oh no, don't blame me. I told you it was probably a bad idea but 'no, Kono and Adam won't even be back home tonight', was all you said." Tim mocked in a high pitch voice.

"I hate you."

Tim laughed, "I'll talk to you in two days. Bye Becs."

Rebecca hung up her phone before tossing it at Adam. "I'm going to bed."

Adam shook his head and looked at his brother, "She has your temper."

Michael shrugged and watched his sister go up the stairs. "No, I think she has a better one. Then again, she did throw a book at my head."

_That you deserved._ Rebecca thought as she made her way to her room.

"You did taunt her." Adam said, coming to his sister's aid, "Even you knew better than that."

After Rebecca took a shower, she laid in her bed for what felt like an eternity without moving. Apparently it was only a few minutes. There was a knock and Kono poked her head in.

"Hey kid." She said sitting on the spot where Rebecca made room. When the teen didn't respond, she continued, "Oh come on, perk up."

Rebecca glared at her, "Perk up? Are you _kidding_ me right now? Adam just took my phone for two days and I didn't even do anything."

Kono laughed and laid beside the girl, "That's a brother for you. You know you just watched movies but in Adam's and Michael's heads, you two were all over each other with no supervision here."

Rebecca propped herself on her elbow and stared at Kono incredulously, "Seriously? That's what they think?"

Kono shrugged, "I'm sure they believe you. There's just that doubting suspicion because, well, teenagers are teenagers. I'm sure they're just thinking of all the things they did when they were your age, or would have, if they were home alone with a girl."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "That's cause they're horny dogs. All boys are."

"You didn't exactly help Tim out in that statement."

"Tim's different. We're friends."

Kono thought for a moment, "Are you sure?" When Rebecca gave her a questioning look, Kono explained, "I mean you two are awfully close. Not that it's bad, it's just…you two can give off that vibe-"

"Oh no, not you too!" Rebecca threw her face in her pillow and Kono laughed.

"I'm on your side here. I'll talk to them to get your phone back." Kono patted the 16 year old's back and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Rebecca was just starting to doze when there was knock. Not at her door, but at her window. She sat up and quickly opened it, seeing it was Tim. She checked the time, 1:06 AM. Tim climbed in with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey." He whispered. Rebecca punched his arm with full force, and covered his mouth as he let out a loud 'Ow'. He pushed her hand away, "What was that for?" He hissed, rubbing the spot.

"Are you crazy?! It's 1 AM and my brothers will murder us if they catch us!" Rebecca whispered back.

"This is the last time I bring you your favorite meal." He said and she noticed the white paper bag in his hand.

Rebecca sighed and hugged the boy, "Sorry and thanks. They're just being overly sensitive about me and guys and I talked to Kono and she-" Tim put Rebecca's burger on her mouth.

"You're rambling. We'll eat the burgers and I'll be on my way."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and grabbed the burger. "Fine," She smiled, "Thanks again."

"What are friends for?" Tim asked, his mouth full.

_**Thanks for the feedback guys! I'm still in a debate on whether this will have a storyline or a combo of one-shots with the brothers and guest appearances of course. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca bit into her pillow as she faced another round of giggles because of her friend. The plan for Tim to leave directly after eating their burgers had lasted well into an hour. Once she was able to talk again, she smiled at her friend.

"I think you should go, as much as I like having you here, having one of my brothers walk in to check on me wouldn't be the best thing to happen right now."

Tim nodded, standing up to hug Rebecca and then turning, to promptly slip on her blanket with a loud thud.

Rebecca's eyes widened as she quickly pulled the boy to his feet and pushed him behind her room door. She was standing with her blanket when her door swung open, nearly hitting Tim in the face.

"Hey." She said with a fake yawn to a tired, worried looking Michael. "I'm fine, I just fell."

Michael narrowed his eyes in suspicion before his eyes landed on the open window. Rebecca followed his gaze, relieved to see the burger wrappers were hidden under her blanket, and laughed lightly.

"I was hot, so I opened the window."

"You have a fan," he said pointing at the fixture, "and you shouldn't sleep with your window open. You don't know how many creeps are out here."

Rebecca turned, rolling her eyes, and closed the window, making sure to lock it to appease her brother. "Okay, okay, let's go back to bed. That fall might have woken me up, but not enough to want to have a conversation."

Michael scoffed, "The last time I come check on you, next time I hope something takes you away."

"You'd be the first one looking for your beloved sister."

"Good night Rebecca."

The door was shut and Tim waited a few moments to let out the breath he had been holding.

"Get out." Rebecca said pulling his arm, "You would think with how easily you snuck in, you would just as easily sneak out. That's the most important part Prince Charming."

Tim glared at her, "Prince Charming? Who exactly are you referencing?"

"Rapunzel, you know the prince always snuck in through her window?"

"With her hair, and if I remember correctly, I climbed up here, without your hair. Not like it's long enough anyway. And the prince didn't even have a name."

Rebecca blinked, surprised they were even having the conversation. "Just get out!" She whispered pushing him to the window, "Before Mike decides to come back in here."

Rebecca was woken up by the sun shining in her face the next morning. With a groan, she rolled over to face her wall. She had no plans, she was grounded, and if she was grounded, she was going to make the best out of the situation.

"Wake up!" Or so she thought. She covered her head fully with the blanket and Michael promptly ripped it back off.

"Go away!"

"You don't sleep in when you're on punishment."

"I also shouldn't go on illegal trips either."

Michael laughed, "Right. So that's why you're going to go clean up the shop."

"The shop? Why would I clean that place? It hasn't been cleaned in years, I'm sure!"

Adam came into the room, "Did you not hear him? Punishment."

"Aren't you two punishment enough?"

Adam and Michael shared a laugh before Adam pulled Rebecca up, "Let's go."

The girl was right. The shop hadn't been cleaned for years. There were some things in there that she was sure would never be removed from the floor or wall. She wore gloves and a mask and went one direction while Michael went another to work on something himself.

Once done organizing tools, and putting boxes together in a more organized fashion, she started over to her brother's van.

"We should clean this." Michael turned back to look at her.

"No, I'll clean it later."

Rebecca shrugged, "Well my side is clean. What about this?" She asked making a sweeping motion of the mess on his work side.

Michael shook his head, "You don't touch any of this over here. Ever. As a matter of fact, I'll take you home, let's go."

After her shower, Kono came back to knock on the girl's door again and closed it behind her.

"Don't think you're getting your phone back." She said, giving her an apologetic look.

"Figured so. Adam doesn't exactly budge on his punishments."

"Tomorrow's the last day so think about that. Then you can go on your date." Kono dodged the pillow Rebecca threw at her.

"It wasn't a date! We were just going for dinner." The girl huffed and laid in her bed. When Kono didn't leave she sat back up. Obviously there was more to the woman being in her room. "What's wrong?"

Kono let out a nervous laugh, "Why don't we go downstairs and talk over lemonade or something?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, but still followed. Once the two of them had made their way into the kitchen, Kono and Adam shared a look before the men left and went to the living room. Once the drinks were prepared, Kono sat down in front of Rebecca who was completely confused.

"Well," Kono let out a deep breath, "this is honestly going to be awkward and embarrassing but we figured better me than them." She nodded at the two men who were in the living room, eerily quiet. Rebecca said nothing and sipped her lemonade, so Kono continued, "You're a young woman now, growing up, liking boys, all that good stuff." Kono took a sip of her lemonade and avoided the girl's wide eyes, more than likely because she knew where this was going.

"And your brother thinks I should talk to you about the intimate things with that. Like sex."

Rebecca started choking on her drink and Kono patted her back forcefully. "We have that class at school," Rebecca spoke when she recovered getting down from the table, "really, you don't have to go any further."

"Becs," Kono gave her a look, "honestly, sex is a wonderful thing-"

"Don't tell her that!" Adam said storming in from the living room.

"Oh God, is this because of Tim being here the other night? Seriously, you guys have _nothing_ to worry about! I've never thought about…that…with him."

"Sure as hell better not have." Michael said behind Adam.

"Being truthful, it is a wonderful thing, that brings people closer but also something that can be taken advantage of, especially with young girls and-"

"KONO!" The three siblings shouted at the same time.

The last thing Rebecca wanted to hear was about how sex was a wonderful thing since all she would be able to reference would be her brother and his girlfriend and that made her sick just thinking about it. The last thing the Noshimuri men wanted was for their sister to think sex was a good thing, they actually wanted her to fear it, at least to the point of never wanting to participate.

The woman held her hands up in defense, "Sorry. Rebecca, we'll delve into this some other time, maybe."

Rebecca's face was a shade of red as she squeezed past her brothers and back up to her room to erase that entire conversation. If she had her phone, she would call Rachel to laugh at her brothers' failed attempt to have "the talk". She cringed thinking about it, since with Kono, it didn't go so well and Adam was a very adamant man. He'd get to have it seriously somehow, and express his wishes against it. Michael just liked to use force.

Rebecca sighed as she lay on her bed. _Not only am I grounded, but my brothers want to go all parental and have sex talks. What's next? _

Next was her brothers leaving her home alone.

"Isn't someone supposed to be here to watch me?" Rebecca asked swinging her feet on Michael's bed.

"You know better than to leave the house." _Doesn't mean I won't. _Rebecca sighed following her brother until he went into the bathroom. She went into Adam's room next.

"Hey! There is a teen here!" The couple broke apart and Adam turned back to the mirror to fix his tie. "Kono, are you staying?"

Kono shook her head, "Gotta meet up with the team to follow some leads." The older woman pulled open a drawer and tossed Rebecca her phone.

"That's for emergencies only. You should be in bed by the time Michael and I get back." Adam said finally fixing his tie and turning to face his sister. "Don't make me regret this."

"Have I ever?"

"Yes. When I came home and saw my baby sister with some kid in my house alone."

"Then why not take me with you?" Adam sent her a look to drop it and she did.

"Fine. Can I at least order take-out?"

**_Hey readers! I just want to say THANK YOU for supporting my story. You guys don't know how encouraging your reviews, faves, and follows are to me! :) And leave reviews! Give me feedback guys! ;D Hope you enjoyed!_**


	4. Chapter 4

As Michael and Kono made their way out of the house, Adam turned to his sister one last time. "This door only opens-"

"Twice," the girl finished with an exasperated sigh, "Once when the food comes and once when you and Mike return. I get it."

Adam sighed and kissed Rebecca's forehead before closing the door, locking it himself. Once she was sure she heard two cars pull out, the teen pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! Oh my God, I have so much to tell you!"

"Tim told me you were on punishment. Your brothers gone?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, on my way."

While waiting for her friend, Rebecca ordered a large pie, grabbed some dishes, a soda, and set the items on the table.

Hearing two cars pull up, she grabbed her cash and swung it open, waving to her friend, and handed the money over to the delivery man, telling him to keep the change.

"You got us pizza? I knew I liked you." Rachel said grabbing the pizza from her friend. "So what did you have to tell me?"

"Adam and Mike got Kono to give me 'the talk'. Can you believe that?"

Rachel burst into a fit of giggles, clutching her stomach as she sat on the couch. "And how did _that_ go?"

"Failed. She tried to say it was 'wonderful thing' but then tried to go in on the negative. It was just awkward."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "The life of a Noshimuri, huh?"

Rebecca frowned as she thought for a moment. "The life of a Noshimuri who lives with her two brothers."

Rachel laughed, "Tim told me about his run-in with them."

"Oh yeah, bet he did. I'm sure he's the reason behind the talk. Like Adam doesn't know him."

"You act like that changes anything. I'm surprised Mike didn't beat him up on the spot." Rachel shrugged. "Since you're off punishment tomorrow, how about you come stay at my place?"

"Deal. You just swing by and mention it in front of Adam so he knows for sure it's you."

The girls spent a great deal of catching up when Rebecca noticed the time. "You should go; I have to be asleep by the time the guys get here and I definitely wouldn't make it to your house if they catch you here."

After seeing her friend out, Rebecca packed up the pizza, placed her phone on the table and then went to bed.

When the Noshimuri brothers returned home, they went to their sister's bedroom to check on her. Seeing her asleep, the two of them smiled and quietly left the room.

"We've got to do right by her Michael." Adam said seriously causing the younger to face his brother. "She…We just need to make sure she stays fine."

Michael nodded, "That's exactly what I'm trying to do." Adam grabbed his brother's arm and Michael looked at him incredulously, "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't do anything stupid." Adam let go, "Let's just go to bed."

"Where are we going now?" Rebecca asked taking a bite of her shaved ice.

Since she was let off of punishment, Kono came to rescue the girl and so far, the two had had breakfast and were currently snacking on shaved ice.

"Didn't you say you needed a new suit? What did you have before?"

"An one-piece, it had this flowery thing going, but it's really childish. Not to mention, I outgrew it."

Kono scoffed. Of course it was an one-piece. The Noshimuri men had a way of protecting people they cared about, no matter the situation. Such as a teen girl living in Hawaii for all her life, but not being able to wear bikinis. At the same time, it didn't surprise her; but much to her boyfriend's distaste, she was going to change that.

Seeing a tribal bikini, Kono grabbed it and held it up to the younger girl.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "Adam would never let me wear this."

"He can't do anything if it's already on you."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, "I know that gleam in your eye. Last time you put gunk on my arm. And this time, it could end with my life and possibly yours."

Kono rolled her eyes, "Bec. You have a body to die for and you should be turning heads. Plus messing with your brother is just not an opportunity I want to pass up." Kono pulled the girl to the store's changing rooms, ignoring her groans of protests.

Rebecca would be lying if she said she didn't like the attention of men looking at her. And Kono knew it. After Kono bought Rebecca the tribal bikini, she also got a surfboard and they had impromptu lessons. Now he two of them had been walking around the beach for an hour, just killing time.

"Let's head on over to the diner by the beach."

The hostess smiled at the women, "How many and would you like to sit inside or out?"

"Four and we would like to sit outside." Rebecca looked at Kono who chose to ignore her look. While they sat and waited for their two guests, who Rebecca could only assume was her brothers, Kono smirked and nodded her head at some guys a few tables over.

They were older, both at least in their early to mid twenties, meaning Kono wouldn't let them get any closer than they already were, and obviously checking the two women out. Well woman and teenager. Rebecca rolled her eyes when she turned to face Kono.

"You'll definitely get us killed."

"They're just looking. I wouldn't allow it any further." Obviously neither of the men got the memo. Rebecca turned when there was a tap on her shoulder. The blonde from the table, and his partner standing beside Kono.

Blonde stuck his hand out, "Trevor. And who might you be?"

"I-"

"She is our baby sister. And you must be the next body HPD will find washed up on shore." Michael pushed the man's arm away from his sister. "Can you not tell she's only 16?"

"And do you seriously think this woman would be single?" Adam asked glaring down Trevor's friend. As the two men walked away, Adam got a good look at his sister. One that caused a vein to pop out in his forehead.

"Kono! You did this!" He said pulling his sister up and pointing at the bikini she now sported.

"Adam-"

"She's 16!" Michael cut the woman off, putting his jacket on his sister who stood there awkwardly.

"And based off of those two guys," Adam pointed in the direction that the two previous men were sitting, "she's not allowed to wear anything this revealing again."

Rebecca threw Michael's jacket on the table and folded her arms, "I'm sorry for being attractive and you can't tell me what I can and cannot wear."

The Noshimuri brothers stared at their sister in disbelief. Kono exchanged a look with Adam, she was just as surprised as them.

"You think I'm going to let you walk around half-naked?"

Rebecca stared Adam down for a few moments before responding, "It's _Hawaii_. Everyone's half naked."

"I think my sister's lost her mind…Or she wants me to wind back up in prison." Michael said rubbing his face with hand.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kono shouted after the girl, who had stormed off away from the adults.

"REBECCA!"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Rebecca shouted back at her brother before turning to continue her angry stomp.

Adam sat down and let out an exasperated sigh. "She'll be the death of me. I swear."

"Like I said, I'll end up back in prison." Michael said keeping an eye on the retreating girl.

"I'll probably be right beside you."

Kono shook her head at the men as she took a sip of her drink. "And she hasn't even gotten a boyfriend yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Kono shook her head at the men as she took a sip of her drink. "And she hasn't even gotten a boyfriend yet."

Rebecca hadn't stomped too far off. She made sure she was at least in sight or she'd hear an earful of that as well. Sitting down, she stared at the waves and sighed in content. It was peaceful here, it always was to her. After a while, someone sat on her right side.

"You know it's not to hurt you or just bother you right? We just know-"

"How guys are. Typical." Rebecca said, not turning to face her brother.

Michael sighed and leant back on his arms, staring at his sister before staring out at the waves as well.

"Bec." Rebecca ignored Adam; he sat down in front of her, blocking her view. Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned to face Michael. "Hey, look at me." Rebecca slowly turned her face. "I know you're getting older and you want to do more things, but there are boundaries."

"What boundaries could there possibly be?"

"For starters, grown men not knowing theirs." Michael said not looking at either of them. Rebecca rolled her eyes again and Adam nodded.

"But this bikini really isn't that bad. I'm not the only one who wears this and there are even younger people than me."

"They're not you and they don't have brothers like us."

Rebecca was about to say something when she heard screaming behind her.

"Rebecca, you were supposed to be at home dude!" Rachel plopped down beside the Noshimuri siblings, "Oh yeah, since she's off punishment, can she stay with me tonight?"

Adam raised an eyebrow at his sister before turning to her friend, "Yes she can. We'll finish this conversation tomorrow Becs. Come on, both of you, the food is here."

Rebecca and Rachel trailed behind the Noshimuri men, whispering to one another.

"So you got bold today, I see?"

Rebecca shoved her friend, "No, Kono picked this out and those guys," she pointed at Trevor and his friend, "approached us right when my brothers got here. So of course, they didn't appreciate my new suit."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so now Adam is saying I can't wear this, which I consider complete bull."

Rachel laughed, "Ha, try and do that and see if you grounded for going against his wishes."

"Very funny."

Once the girls got to the table, Adam and Kono were going back and forth about something while Michael was looking irritated with whatever the conversation was.

"I think she should be able to keep the bikini. It's already paid for, Adam."

"You act like money is an issue. I can burn that suit and buy a better covering one."

Rebecca rolled her eyes once she realized what it was. "Or, I can keep my suit and wear covering clothes over it if it's such a problem."

"This food is delicious!" Rachel said changing the topic, granted her mouth was full of food, so muffled.

As the group was leaving the restaurant, Michael's phone rang.

"Yeah….I'll be there soon." Hanging up the phone, he gave his sister a quick hug and kiss. "I have to go, guys. I'll see you later."

As Michael started to walk away, Adam followed. Kono grabbed the girls' attention. "Let's go girls. I'll drop you off at Rachel's."

Before reaching Rachel's, Kono stopped by the Noshimuri home to pick up the girl's clothes. Rebecca was sorting through her clothes as Rachel bounced around the room looking for an outfit.

"My parents won't be home until tomorrow evening, which means we have all night to travel this town!" Rachel said happily slipping on a crop top.

Rebecca herself got washed up and changed into her own crop top with some shorts. Deciding on some sneakers, she sprayed some perfume on and waited for her friend to get fully done getting dressed. 20 minutes later and the teens were on their way into the night life. The girls had been out for nearly an hour without incident, having a good time, when Rebecca went to get the two of them some water. On her way back, she could see Rachel obviously being harassed by three men and she intervened quickly, pushing one guy who had her friend's arm.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?" She glared at the leader, she assumed, who only angered her more by smirking at her.

"You're Noshimuri aren't you?" He glanced around dramatically, "Where's your little security team?"

Rachel tugged on her friend's arm, whispering, "Let's get over to the bouncer and wait for help over there." She yelped as her head was yanked back and Rebecca was pushed falling to the ground.

"I think the Yakuza might want to learn who is in charge around here." The leader said pulling something from his back pocket; Rebecca and Rachel's eyes widened when they realized that something was a gun.

Adam answered his phone impatiently, "What is it?"

"H-hello? Adam Noshimuri?"

"Yeah, what is it? Who is this?"

"This is Ben Komosari, I'm the manager of Club Skyscraper, a Ms. Rebecca Noshimuri was involved in a gunfight here."

Adam threw on the brakes of his car, "_WHAT?!_ Where the hell is she?!" Komosari tried to speak but Adam cut him off, "Forget it, I'm coming right now." He hung up the phone and dialed Michael.

At Club Skyscraper, Michael, Kono, Adam and Chin all pulled up at the same time. Kono stared at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Adam, what's going on?"

"The manager called, said Becs was involved in a gunfight." He called over his shoulder as he rushed in the building. Going to the first man he saw, he grabbed his collar, "Are you Komosari?"

The man nodded, "I tried to tell you that Rebecca isn't here. Her nor the others involved. But we have a video we can show you, to see if you recognize anyone. We just got the name 'Noshimuri' from some eyewitnesses."

The Noshimuri brothers and 5-0 cousins studied the screen that caught all that took place at the club. Michael locked eyes with his brother; it was simply understood, they had to find their sister and the bastards that dared to mess with the Yakuza.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait! I'll try to post once a week from now on! **__** There is some rated language here and switching back and forth between duos. You'll see and hopefully enjoy!**_

Rachel whimpered and scooted closer to her friend. Rebecca would be lying if she said she wasn't scared; these guys were obviously idiots, but bold, and out for blood. She licked her cut lip and nudged her friend.

"We'll be fine." She whispered.

Rachel shook her head, "No one knows we went out. My parents won't be home until tomorrow, if not later."

"Hey, I said no talking!" One of the lackeys shouted from the passenger seat. The head one looked in the mirror and smirked at the girls. They would get paid big time for bringing the Yakuza girl in.

The car had been going uphill for nearly 30 minutes until it came to an abrupt halt and the men got out. The one that was sitting beside Rebecca pulled her out while the driver grabbed Rachel.

* * *

Michael and Adam left the club and were heading to Adam's car when Kono stopped him.

"You can't do this without our help, no matter how bad you think you are." Chin said stepping in their way. "And we're going to help you, she's a kid and I'm hoping she hasn't been corrupted by either of you two yet." Michael sent him a glare which he ignored. "We'll track her cell."

"We can do that. And this is family business."

"Adam, let us help." Kono said grabbing his arm.

"Look, we do not have time for this bullshit, my sister is missing and us finding her is not up for discussion. We're leaving, let's go Michael."

As the brothers got in their car, the cousins ran to Chin's. Kono pulled some equipment from the back and typed in Rebecca's phone number.

"Shit."

"What?"

"The last hit was over 20 minutes from a tower just south of Mt. Kaala."

"That's where we're going." Chin took a quick left and sped towards the mountain.

"She's a good kid, Chin. And I'm not just saying that because I'm trying to protect Adam or his brother. I mean as in between her brothers and father, they made sure she had nothing to do with it. She knows of it and that it's her protection for the most part, but that's it. The kid wants to be in fashion." Kono let out a laugh and Chin glanced over at his cousin.

"We'll find her, Kono. And I believe you."

* * *

"Cain, I thought you said he'd be here." The redhead lackey, who the girls found out was Martin, said as he paced back and forth. Cain, the leader, ignored the panicking boy as he rung the bell again. Lance, the brunette lackey, was quietly standing behind the girls, "watching" them.

"He will be. And our back up in case Noshimuri is on our trail at all."

"You probably should have chosen a better partner. Martin, which doesn't even sound threatening at all, looks like he's about to piss his pants."

"What did you just say?!" The aforementioned shouted.

"You heard me."

Cain grabbed Martin's arm before he could reach Rebecca. "Don't let her get to you. She'll wish she was dealing with us when she gets to the boss."

The door opened and Lance pushed the girls towards it. Cain stopped him and placed blindfolds on them before pushing them forward. The girls stumbled inside and stopped when they were able to gain their balance.

"Becca, what do we do?" Rachel asked panicking.

"We? There is no we. Lance, take the girl to the other room. Noshimuri, you're coming with me."

"Hey, leave her alone!" Rebecca turned to kick Cain, though blindingly, but was picked up, carried, dropped into a chair in another room. "Let Rachel go, she has nothing to do with this."

"Yeah and? Think she regrets going out with you tonight?"

"Fuck you. You think your boss is going to reward you for bringing me here? With what? You guys are obviously lowlife, and he'll give you a cheap pay day and send you on your way." Rebecca's face stung from the slap and she stayed with her head to the right. "And you hit girls? Don't like what I'm saying?"

"If you say one more wo-"

The girl leveled her head with his voice. "My brothers are going to kill you."

Cain laughed and went behind the girl to tighten the ropes that held her hands behind the chair. "Sit tight. Let me go find my boss." Before leaving, there was a ripping sound and he placed duck tape on her mouth.

After a couple minutes, there was a loud bang and gunshots and footsteps ran down the hall. It was dead quiet for several minutes before the teen heard some shouts she couldn't make out and another gunshot. Then a couple more and shouts as people went running past the room she was in. Then more shots.

"Rebecca! Rebecca Noshimuri!" She didn't recognize the voice but she still started moving around to cause some type of noise.

* * *

Michael and Adam were able to track the phone thanks to the GPS Adam had placed in his sister's phone, without her knowledge of course.

"Mt. Kaala? Who else is up there?" Michael asked as he loaded his gun.

"Some low-life fucking gang that has bitten off more than they can chew." Adam said gritting his teeth. The car skidded to a halt in front of the building. "Take out the door Mike."

"Happily."

* * *

"Shit! Adam and Michael are here already. We need to go in." Kono said jumping out of the car followed by Chin.

"What's the other girl's name?"

"Rachel." The two withdrew their guns and carefully walked in. "Rebecca! Rachel!" One man came out, who Kono put down without an issue, and then two more, whom Chin took care of.

Chin opened the door Rebecca was in and ran over to the girl, taking off the duct tape and cutting the rope on her hands.

"My name is Chin Ho Kelly, I'm with Five-0 and Kono's cousin."

"Then you're a friend, and boy am I glad to see you."

There were more gunshots and Chin signaled for her to stay and be quiet. Chin glanced out quickly, "Kono, you alright?!"

"Yeah, wasn't me!" She ran to the room and ran over to Rebecca to hug her. "I'm glad you're alright. So is Rachel, let's get you out of here and to the car."

Exiting the building, Rebecca saw her brother's car. "Adam's here?"

"With Michael."

"They're inside aren't they? They're the ones who were shooting first! You need to get them out of-" Kono pushed the girl into the backseat beside her friend and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Let them handle their business."

"We didn't even see their car here." Chin said staring straight ahead. Kono glanced at her cousin before swallowing and staring out the front window as well.

Rachel glanced at her friend before pulling her into her arms to hug her. "I thought you were gone for good!" She choked out.

"You guys are staying at my place." Kono said turning to face the girls.

"My house is bigger, you all can stay there." Chin said. "And I'll feel better that way. Where do you live Rachel, we'll get your clothes."


	7. Chapter 7

Chin unlocked his front door and the rest filed in quietly behind him. The two girls stood awkwardly in his living room while he went to the kitchen to go find a take-out menu.

Kono grabbed the bags from the two girls, "Follow me. I'll get you girls in the guest room. Chin's going to order Chinese, do you like shrimp fried rice too Rachel?" The girl nodded and Kono went downstairs to go relay the news to Chin.

Dialing Adam's number, Kono stepped outside to have some privacy. "Hey Adam. It's Kono. Rebecca and Rachel are safe. We're staying at Chin's tonight and I'll bring Becs home tomorrow morning. First thing. You all need time to cool down about all this. Call me back."

* * *

"Rebecca, are you alright?" Rachel placed her hand on her friend's back and Rebecca scoffed.

"I should be asking you that." She explained. "I feel alright though. Just…a bit shaken. I'm sorry I got you into this."

Rachel smiled, "What are best friends for if you can't get kidnapped from a club with them? But you were like total bad ass, mouthing off to them."

Rebecca laughed, feeling the cut on her bottom lip, "Yeah and look what that gave me."

The two girls drew silent and Rachel started to twiddle her thumbs. "You…you don't think your brothers actually ki-"

"Hey girls, you wanna come downstairs? We're going to get a movie started and set up for the food to get here." Chin interrupted, in what Rebecca thought was impeccable timing.

Rebecca jumped up quickly, "Yeah," grabbing Rachel's hand, she pulled her past Chin, "that sounds good."

Chin smiled as he followed the girls downstairs, stopping at the bottom to watch them as he thought about his next hardest task.

"Chin, what's wrong?" Kono asked standing beside her cousin.

The older man shook his head, "Nothing."

"Don't lie. I know you." Kono turned her back to the girls and lowered her voice, "What's wrong?"

Chin lowered his voice as well, "We caught this murder case and… a person of interest is Michael Noshimuri."

Kono glared at her cousin, "How convenient is it that he's a suspect."

Chin raised an eyebrow, "If the shoe fits-" He was interrupted by the doorbell and turned away pulling cash from his pocket. After tipping the delivery man, he turned and placed the food on the table in front of the girls. "Dinner is served."

He walked back over to Kono and grabbed her arm before she sat down. "Either he's the suspect or you're doing hits for Adam. Because your gun was used."

Kono snatched her arm away and sat with the girls. Noticing the tension, Rebecca turned on the move once Chin sat down and they all ate quietly. Before the movie had finished, Rebecca stood up with her box.

"I'm full and tired. I'm going to go shower and go to bed."

Going upstairs and locking herself in the bathroom, Rebecca turned the shower on. Stripping out of her clothes, she stood under the water for several minutes thinking of how her night had gone. It had all started off so well, until those punks showed up. Then she put her friend in danger and could have lost her life as well. Her brothers would maybe get away, but that was only if Five O could get them an exemption and though they were known for getting out of their mess because of being affiliated with the Yakuza, she wasn't sure with Adam trying to stop everything.

Finally succumbing to her emotions, she finally cried. From the frustration of all that had happened to her, to the incoming shit storm she knew she about to face. The two adults thought they were being secretive, but she heard it, Michael had done something that would definitely get him in trouble and he had just got back. Wasn't it dangerous enough with Adam but Michael too? She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Y-yeah?" She answered, clearing her throat.

"Are you alright in there?" Kono asked her, worry evident In her voice. How long had she been in the shower?

"Yeah, fine, I'll be out in a minute." Rebecca ran water over face before getting washed up and turning the water off. She was surprised to see Kono still standing there when she opened the door.

"You didn't sound alright." Rebecca avoided her eyes, "Rebecca-"

"I had a long day. And I want to go to bed."

Kono stepped back, "Yeah…Adam called. He'll be here in the morning to come get you girls."

Rebecca said nothing as she went past the older woman and into the room.

* * *

Rebecca woke up with a slight jump and surveyed her surroundings realizing she was in a car, her brother's car. It came to a stop.

"We're here." Adam said looking at Rachel in the rearview mirror and smiling.

The girl smiled back. "Thanks." She hopped out of the car and turned to grab her bag. "And you don't have to worry about my parents. Last night didn't even happen." Michael's smile faltered a bit and he nodded. "I'll call you Bec." Slamming the door, the girl jogged up to her door and the Noshimuris pulled off.

"You're finally awake." Adam said turning to glance at his sister who was currently staring at the back of Michael's head. When she didn't respond, he continued. "How do you feel?"

Rebecca scoffed and stared out the window. _How do I feel? _"You act like this is just some normal situation and it-"

"It's not a normal situation and you wouldn't have had to worry about it if you weren't too busy trying to sneak out. You were a fucking opportunity and they took it." Michael said turning to glare at his sister.

"Oh, now this is my fault?! I just _asked_ them to kidnap me and my friend?!"

"You should've stayed your ass at home and we wouldn't have had this issue. You shouldn't have let her go out, Adam."

"Michael-"

Rebecca cut off their eldest brother, "Screw you Michael! Since we're playing the blame game, let's talk about the shit you got yourself into! What the hell have you been running around Hawaii doing?!"

"Rebecca, language!" Adam shouted as he pulled off to the side of the road. He would have to intervene eventually and while driving wasn't the safest option.

"_Language?! _You've got to be kidding me! After last night, language shouldn't be the issue! You guys went there and killed people! You don't think that's going to come back? My best friend and I were kidnapped and we're going on like an everyday thing right now-"

"Once again, all in getting the two of you back. There were issues before and the Yakuza had no problem getting off without a hitch."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Yakuza, Yakuza, Yakuza. That's not always going to be your scape goat Michael! You see Adam is cutting off all ties with it entirely-"

"You can't cut ties with the Yakuza." Michael said staring at his brother intently.

Adam stared back, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Rebecca grit her teeth and grabbed her cell phone, swinging the door open and going in the direction of their house.

"Hey, get back here right now!" Adam shouted as he and Michael exited the car as well.

"Leave me alone!" Rebecca shouted back, fighting her own tears. She struggled when felt a pair of arms, looking down she noticed they were tattooed, grab her and start back in the direction of the car. "Put me down! I hate the both of you!"

20 minutes later and the Noshimuris were all sitting in Adam's living room, facing each other. Adam glanced from one sibling to the other before he sighed. "We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

_**The story goes along with the storyline from Hawaii Five-O but I am going to be throwing in my own twists. **_

20 minutes later and the Noshimuris were all sitting in Adam's living room, facing each other. Adam glanced from one sibling to the other before he sighed. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, about this kid's mouth over here." Michael said glaring at his sister, which in turn caused the other two siblings to glare at him.

"Michael. Act like the adult in this." Sighing, his face softened and he turned to Rebecca, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you couldn't go out like a normal teenager and you went through what you went through. It'll never happen again, I..WE," Adam glanced at his brother, "will not let anything bad happen to you."

"You said that years ago, and look what happened. You can't stop bad things from happening, especially to me. I lost dad and uncle. Neither of you could stop that."

"I wasn't here." Michael said sitting forward in his seat.

Rebecca's eyes started to water, "That doesn't matter. You're here now and I know something bad is about to happen."

Both brothers stared at their sister, confused about what it was she could be talking about. Adam placed his hand on hers, in a silent way of telling her to continue. Rebecca stared at the wall across from her, really debating if she should tell them what she heard from Kono and Chin. If she did, Michael could run, but he'd have to stay away, and that was if he was smart enough and pushed his pride away to do so. If she didn't, he could be taken down and placed back in prison.

Rebecca took a deep breath before she looked at Michael. "Chin thinks you're a suspect in the murder of someone. He said Kono's gun was used, and either she was taking hits for Adam or it's you."

Adam withdrew his hand and stood up, grabbing Michael by the shirt. Michael shoved him.

"Go to your room, Rebecca." Michael said not taking his eyes off the older Noshimuri, and vice versa.

"Now." Adam said standing up slowly.

"Wait-"

"There's nothing to worry about Rebecca, my lawyer will take care of everything because I know the truth of what happened. You hear me? You have nothing to worry about." Michael said smiling at his sister and standing her up, "Now go to your room."

The youngest Noshimuri stared at her brother, she was right, he would be dumb enough to stay when she just gave him such vital information that would land him back in prison.

"You can't seriously be thinking about staying here. You have to go or you'll be right back where you started!"

"I'm not going anywhere Bec. Now go to your room, Adam and I need to talk."

"And maybe, they were just mistaken. Michael isn't that stupid." Adam, placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Now go on."

Rebecca glanced from one brother to the next before she stomped up the stairs to her room. To add to the effect, she slammed her door, knowing neither would come up since they were preoccupied. It had barely been a minute before she started to hear yelling which quieted and seemed like it had been taken outside. Pulling her phone, she dialed Tim's number and waited for him to pick up, he did on the second ring.

"Rebecca! I was wondering when you would call."

"Yeah…Did you talk to Rachel?"

"No, I haven't. Are you alright?"

"Can we meet up? I really need to get away from my house."

Deciding on their favorite burger joint, the two friends were sitting at a table 10 minutes later.

Tim placed a hand on Rebecca's to stop her from swirling her drink around. "What's wrong?"

Rebecca started from the beginning, from the bikini up until where she was sitting currently, including the part where she and Rachel were kidnapped but excluding Michael was being looked at for a murder case.

"And you did tell your brothers you were leaving right?" When Rebecca avoided his gaze, Tim slapped a hand on his face. "You're kidding right?! You were just kidnapped and you sneak out of the house?!"

Rebecca pulled her friend back down, "Quiet! And I left a note on my door that I walked to the beach."

"And if they go to the beach-"

"They'll call. They probably just think I need space."

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, sorry." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it giving her a smile. "Just think about this heart attack we're about to have with these burgers."

The two friends had their food not long after and decided to really go for the walk on the beach.

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight?" Tim asked out of the blue, as the two had been walking in silence since they arrived.

"Yeah. That sounds fun. Another chance to get out of the house." The girl kicked a shell and jogged to it to kick it again.

"Hey, Rebecca…" Tim paused causing his friend to do the same.

"What is it?" She now stood in front of him, staring intently at his face that was full of conflict. "Tim," she pushed his arm, "What-"

The girl was cut off by Tim placing his hands on both sides of her face and bringing her in for a kiss. When she kissed back, he pulled away, his face taking on a dark shade of red.

"I…I have been wanting to do that for some time now."

Rebecca smirked, "Well glad you didn't do it that night my brothers came into town."

Tim laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure that would've been something they would have loved to walk in on."

"All brothers would." There was a pause and the two started walking on the beach again. "So we're still on for the movies tonight right?"

"Definitely."

"And since you just kissed me, that means that it's currently a date."

"You kissed back."

"But you kissed _first_."

Tim smirked, "Alright, it's a date. You want me to come to your place and pick you up at 8?"

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"You're right."

The two friends burst out in laughter before being interrupted by an angry voice.

"Rebecca Aiko Noshimuri!" Spinning around, Rebecca could see two figures coming towards her. She was surprised to see that it was Chin and Kono. "Your brother called and said that you left and went out for a while. You _really_ think that's a good idea right now?"

Rebecca scoffed, Kono being angry was new to her. "Listen Kono, I understand you're worried but I'm fine and obviously safe. I also don't need Adam to call you whenever I do something, I'm not 5."

"Look, your brother may have let you off the hook just because he thought that was the best thing to do, but you need to get home. Let's go, now." Kono made a grab for the girl's hand, only to grab nothing. "Rebecca."

Both males intervened.

Tim pulled Rebecca to face him, "Maybe you should go home. You don't want her to go back and talk about how bad you were and your brother decide to make you stay home tonight."

Chin grabbed Kono's arm, "Hey, I know you're worried about her, but you need to calm down. Would you go with someone who was yelling at you like this?"

Reluctantly, Rebecca gave her friend a hug and turned to face Kono. "Fine."

* * *

The ride back to the Noshimuri residence was a quiet one. Kono kept glancing back at Rebecca who refused to make eye contact. When they arrived, Michael was waiting outside, and he was not happy to see Kono either. Chin stayed in the car while Kono and Rebecca walked to the front door.

"I'll take it from here." Michael said wrapping an arm around the girl. Rebecca shoved him off and went inside. Michael following suit and closing the door.

Kono stood dumbfounded before she turned and walked back to the car.

"They have a lot of things to think about. You might need to give them some time." Chin placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder and squeezed.

Before Rebecca could reach the stairs, Michael grabbed her shirt. "That was a dumb stunt. Leaving because you 'needed some air'."

"Next time, I'll come interrupt your fight."

"Both of you, stop."

"I need to leave anyway." Michael grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "I'll see you two later." The door slammed leaving the oldest and youngest standing silently. Rebecca turned to Adam.

"I'm going to a movie tonight."

"With who?"

"Tim."

Adam opened his mouth and closed it. He chuckled softly, "Just the two of you?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Yes. Not like that hasn't happened before."

"In school or a library."

"Adam.." The girl whined and he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

Finally he put his hands up, "Fine. I'm driving you though and I'll be nearby until it's time to go, and I'm taking you home."

"I don't need security."

"I didn't ask you. What time does the movie start?"


	9. Chapter 9

The "be nonchalant" plan had flown out the window when Adam started his car.

With one hand glued to the door handle and one hand in her mouth chewing on her fingernails, Rebecca Noshimuri would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Her actions definitely proved the part.

"Why are you so nervous?" Adam asked, he himself feeling uneasy just from watching the girl.

Noticing her giveaway, Rebecca pulled her hand from her mouth and smoothed out her skirt instead, "I'm not." Pausing she sighed and tried again, "I'm just worried the movie will suck or something like that."

Adam pulled into a parking spot and placed the car in park before turning to face her, "You've never been 'worried' for a movie, so try again."

To put it plainly, she was nervous that this was her first date. And that it could go horribly wrong, especially with that rival group probably out for blood over the night's incident. Not to include what Michael was up to and what could happen to him. Deciding to forgo the first part, she took off her seatbelt and turned to face her brother.

"I'm worried that that group is out for blood and maybe they're here or have been tailing your car. Which in turn applies to Michael too, and just Michael period…do you think he's going to go back?"

Adam's face had hardened at the mention of the idiots who called themselves 'Make Loa' (Death), funny how the tables had turned, and instantly softened at Rebecca's question.

"Rebecca...Michael can take care of himself. And in doing so, what happens is all on him."

"You're not going to help him?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say that."

"You might as well had."

Adam's jaw clenched and he took a deep breath, "Rebecca, you don't understand."

"Then help me understand. He's your brother too, you're supposed to care too!"

"And you don't think I do?!" Adam snapped and Rebecca flinched. "Michael chooses what he does and if that puts him back where he started, then that's how it is. And I don't like you thinking he can just run away if he did something stupid. That's not how life works. You face your consequences."

There was an awkward silence between the pair before Rebecca's phone buzzed: a text from Tim saying he was inside getting the two of them popcorn.

"Go see your movie. Text me when it's nearly over."

Without looking at him, Rebecca exited the car and ran over to the theater. Once inside, she could see Tim but took a couple of deep breaths before approaching him, willing herself not to cry.

Tim frowned when he saw his friend, as she quietly stood beside him, he could tell something was wrong. Most likely with her brothers, but he knew not to push it. The movie went off without a hitch, Tim still worrying over Rebecca since she had barely said a word to him during the opening or ending credits.

As they made their way to the exit doors, Tim finally caved. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

_Shit. _Rebecca thought as she pulled her phone out and began to text Adam, only to be interrupted by a phone call from Michael.

"Hello?"

"Tell lover boy there's no need and I'll be taking you home."

Giving Tim a quick hug, and a promise to talk later, Rebecca walked over to where Michael Noshimuri was currently resting on his car. She said nothing to him and went around to the passenger side, getting in and buckling in her seatbelt.

Michael sent Tim off with a wave and watched as he got in his car before he got in his own.

"How was your date?"

The younger Noshimuri rolled her eyes, "Where have you been?" She countered. 2 hours was more than enough time to get into something he shouldn't.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're the older sister."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"My business." Michael started the car.

Rebecca shrugged, "Then what happens with Tim is _my_ business."

She didn't have to look at him to know he was probably giving her a bewildered look and then setting into a glare, she'd be interrogated as soon as she got home and Mike told Adam this little tidbit of information he had gotten out of her. Though, it really wasn't much.

"So we do need to sit down and have a talk with you?"

"A talk about what? Having sex, I know all there is to know there. I'm not an idiot, Michael."

"I didn't say you were an idiot, Rebecca. I would just feel better if we sat down and talked to you versus what you say you learned in school." The girl let out an exasperated breath; here they were again with this awkward conversation and he could possibly go to jail. In her opinion, his priorities were in the wrong places. "And all that you're worried about, with me and the cops, don't be." There were so many meanings that could be interpreted with those two little words. But Rebecca knew Michael wouldn't go any further and he expected her to just take what he said and relax. Easier said than done.

At home, Adam was waiting on his two younger siblings. Obviously they had planned to have this little talk before Michael had even made a mention of it to her. To her surprise, Kono came from the kitchen with four glasses of lemonade. Damn that lemonade.

"Well, everyone's here." Adam said smiling and clapping his hands together. "Let's sit down for a little chat, shall we?" Both younger Noshimuris rolled their eyes, but sat down without a word. It was quiet as everyone grabbed a glass of lemonade and drank from it, all avoiding eye contact.

"Alright, on with it. You all think I went on a date with Tim today and now we're here to talk about the birds and the bees?"

"More or less warn you that if we find out the two of you plan to do anything, he'll go missing." Rebecca glared at Michael who had a serious look on his face. And by looking at Adam, he didn't disagree with the statement.

Sighing, the girl put her glass down. "Is that it? That if I get caught being intimate with anyone, you'll make them disappear?" When her brothers nodded, she stood, "Well if that's the case, I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." From the look on Kono's face, she knew that the woman would be up in her room and no time; and she was not wrong. "Door's open." She called when she heard the footsteps shortly after she had laid down.

"I know you're probably still mad at me." Kono sat on the edge of the bed. "But I'm going to talk anyway." Kono was right, she wasn't Rebecca's favorite person at the moment, but she would at least listen.

Sitting up, Rebecca put her full attention on her. "And I'll listen."

Kono smiled at that. "Your brothers don't want you to grow up. We both get that. But I'm going to be the realistic one here. You never know what's going to happen, especially when feelings are involved. So I can only ask that you're careful and use protection all the time," Kono held a hand up to silence the girl's objection, "even though nothing has happened yet, you never know. If that means we need to take you to go be on the pill or buy a box of condoms, we will."

Rebecca cringed at the thought and then at the thought of either Noshimuri men finding out; they'd flip and she would be put on a strict watch.

"If you think that's best-"

"I do."

"Then I guess. But I'm telling you, I won't use it because I have no need to."

"All it takes is a late night movie at his place." Kono teased and laughed at the fake throwing up the girl was doing. "I'm glad you find it gross."

"You...you don't plan on telling Adam do you?"

Kono's face set in a frown, "I don't know. It could be our secret because either of them finding out what we're even thinking could be..crazy, and that is an understatement."

Rebecca scoffed. Kono would be the reason she would be locked up for the rest of her life. Going from a bikini to sex protection, she'd had an eventful couple of days and that wasn't including the kidnapping.

"What else is bothering you?" Kono asked snapping the girl from her thoughts.

After their little talk the night before, Kono had planned for the next day to make the trip, but not before feeding the girl. Although, Rebecca hadn't touched anything on her plate and was biting her fingernails; a sure sign that she was worked up about something. As for Rebecca, she knew she couldn't tell Kono the truth: that she had overhead Chin and Kono talking and now she was scared about Michael and what could happen if he was proven guilty of any crime.

The teen shook her head, "Nothing. Just, dating seems like a very stressful thing." It wasn't entirely a lie. Dating and dealing with her brothers' opinions was stressful. After Kono left her room, it was almost every other sentence that they said they didn't think she should start dating and forbade her from any type of intimacy.

_**Alright guys, this was just a filler chapter! Some serious stuff is coming up. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! It's been a while but here's an update! ENJOY!**_

Rebecca was in her history class when Chin rushed in. She stared with wide eyes as Chin whispered something to Mr. Kalai and he in turn pointed at her.

"We gotta go." Chin grabbed Rebecca's bag and her hand pulling her from her seat. She didn't cause a fuss until they were outside.

Snatching her hand from him before going down the stairs of the building, she folded her arms. "What's going on?" Chin sighed and stared at her for a few moments, making the girl uneasy. "Chin."

"That's better for your brother to talk to you about. Now come on." He stuck his hand out and to his surprise, she took it.

The car ride was silent. Rebecca was worried about why Chin had to come get her from school and Chin was worried for the girl. 20 minutes later and they pulled up to a building, none other than the Hawaii Five-o headquarters. She had the building pointed out to her multiple times by Kono whenever they went on a stroll around the town.

In the building, Rebecca was introduced to Steve and Danny. They didn't have a happy look on their faces, no one did, and their smiles didn't reach their eyes. Something was wrong and it made Rebecca sick to her stomach.

"Where's my brother?"

"Rebecca." Turning on her heel, she was engulfed in a hug by her brother and she wanted to cry.

"Adam, what's going on?" She was muffled but everyone heard her question; and no one said anything.

==

Rebecca refused to ride with Adam and Kono to their "drop off". His words were spinning through her head: Michael was attacking them. He just tried to get the gun from him and it was an accident. It was all an accident. Chin, if anything, forced the girl to ride with him; telling her she would regret it if she hated her brother and didn't say goodbye after already losing one. The cars came to a stop.

"Come on Rebecca." Chin said putting a hand on hers.

Adam was at her door in a moment and opened it. He had tears coming down his face and looked so heartbroken. "Bec." The older Noshimuri went to touch her hair but she pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Not only is Michael dead, but you're leaving me too." The girl finally spoke, her voice cracking as tears formed. "You're taking your girlfriend but not me!"

"It's too dangerous for you! Michael would _never_ hurt you and I know his little latchkeys know that too. You'll be safe with Chin." The two men exchanged a look before Chin left the car to give the two a minute and Adam pulled his sister into a hug. "I love you. And when all of this is over, I'm coming back for you, do you hear me?"

Rebecca didn't say anything. She could only nod her head and squeeze Adam tighter. Kissing her head, Adam gently pulled her from the car, and they walked over to where the Five-0 team was waiting. Adam gave Rebecca to Chin and went to stand by Kono's side.

"Take care of her." Chin said wrapping an arm around Rebecca. "Keep my cousin safe, Noshimuri."

"I will. Keep my sister safe. And Rebecca, don't go on anymore dates." The group shared a small laugh before Kono went and gave Chin another hug.

"Thank you, Chin." Rebecca stared straight ahead and glanced at the little moment Steve and some older woman, his mother she assumed, were having. "Rebecca," Rebecca turned her attention to Kono, "Be safe and listen to Chin." Clenching her teeth, the girl nodded before running to her brother to give him a last hug.

"Guys, we should get going." The older woman said as the boat was anchored. "Don't worry, all of you. We'll be back."

"Is that a promise?" No one missed the bite in Steve's tone. The woman only nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I love you Rebecca."

"I love you too, Adam."

Chin set the girl up in his guest room. Her things had been moved there while she was at school. As she got comfortable in the bed, Chin stood in the doorway.

"Sleep tight, kid."

"Chin, wait." Rebecca turned to face him. "Thank you for taking me in. Kono said you'd been going through a lot, so, thanks. For taking on our burden."

Chin frowned and sat beside the girl on the bed. "It's not a burden. I decided to keep you here instead of you going on the run. Don't worry about that anyway. You have school in the morning."

Chin fell into the routine right away. He had the teen up at 6:45 and they were out the door no later than 7:30.

"Do you have lunch money?" Chin asked as Rebecca got buckled in his car.

"Yeah, Mi…Michael put a bunch in my account last week." Rebecca blinked away her tears.

"Hey, if you don't want to go to school, you don't have to."

"I should keep up with my work. School is also a distraction from everything." The car came to a stop in front of the school. "Thanks Chin."

"Have a good day. If at any time you want to come home, call me."

Rebecca waved Chin off before letting out a deep breath. This was going to be interesting; living with a cop and keeping quiet about her brother's whereabouts, even though even she didn't know.

An all too familiar black vehicle with tinted windows pulled up to the school and the girl's stomach sank. A window rolled down and a hand beckoned the girl to come closer.

When she didn't move, the door opened, revealing a tall, inked man; by the ink, she could tell it was Takeshi, Adam's and Michael's right hand man.  
In three quick strides, he was at her side and pulling her towards the SUV.

"You really think we're going to let you stay with a cop?"

"It'll do you more harm than good if you think you can make me stay with you. Especially since-"

"Your brother really is something you know that. I never did think Adam had it in him, sure he had some moments, but he wasn't like Mike." Rebecca got her arm free, earning a glare from the older male.

"Don't. Why are you even here?"

"To get you to come to your senses and let you know we're throwing a memorial and funeral for your brother next week. You'll be there?"

"Yeah. You have my number. As for me going with you, think about it. Adam left me with a cop. I go missing, everyone is down your throats in seconds and that's not heat you want, alright?"

Takeshi stared down at the girl before breaking into a grin. "Smart," he pulled her in for a hug before holding her at arm's length, "if you need us for anything, you know who to call."

"Excuse me, aren't you a little too old to be on these school grounds and I believe she is_far_ too young for you. Ms. Noshimuri, over here please." The girl rolled her eyes at the annoying voice of her principal, Mrs. Kensley. Takeshi stared at the woman as if she had two heads.

When Rebecca made no move, Takeshi knelt down, telling her she should listen before she caused trouble. With a final glance in his direction, the girl left and pushed past the principal.

Before she could get down the hallway, Kensley called after her. "My office now." The tone in her voice said the woman wasn't playing with her. In the office, the Mrs. Kensley sat across from the Rebecca and looked at her several long seconds before speaking.

"Detective Chin Ho Kelly told me to alert him whenever I saw something that did not look right._That_ looked like something I should report to him."

Rebecca scoffed. Of course he did. "He's a family friend. That's it. You're reading too far into it."

"It looked like he was dragging you to his car."

_How much did this woman see?_ Rebecca thought to herself, growing nervous. "Th-That's not what was happening."

"Then explain to me what was."

"That's none of your business. If you'll excuse me, I have class soon." Rebecca grabbed her bookbag and headed for the door.

Chin held his hand up to the Five-O team, recognizing the caller ID as Rebecca's school. "Kelly."

"Detective Kelly, Ms. Noshimuri is missing."

"What do you mean she's missing?" Chin asked grabbing his keys immediately and causing the other members to stop what they were doing.

"I had to talk to her because of the man earlier and-"

"Wait, what man? I asked you to report to me anything suspicious and she's been in school for 2 hours! When did she go missing?" Chin was in his car with Steve and Danny behind him in Danny's.

"She got upset when I questioned her about him and excused herself to go to class. She doesn't skip so I assumed she went to class. I had a meeting and afterwards, I asked her first block teacher how she was, only to be informed Rebecca didn't attend at all."

"We're on our way." Chin hung up the phone and dialed Danny next.

"Chin, what's going on?"

"Rebecca's missing. Someone came to the school and talked to her, the principal questioned her and then she never went to class."

"Someone like the Yakuza."

"That's what I'm thinking." The mere thought of it made Chin sick.

"I don't think they'll hurt her. Especially if they were loyal to Michael. The last person he'd put in harm's way would be her."

The cameras at the high school weren't much help. The front facing one gave a grainy image of who the girl was talking to; maybe they could play with it some to get a face or something. The hall cameras only showed the girl left right after talking to the principal and took a right. Opposite the direction to Chin's house.

All of her friends were in class. Tracking her cell phone wasn't working. Chin realized why when he went home to see if she had gone there. She left it. She wasn't at the old Noshimuri house either. HPD were at the beach close by and other popular hang out spots. They were at a dead end after 2 hours, the image from the front of the school was so bad, trying to sharpen it didn't help much. He did the one thing he hoped he wouldn't have to do.

"Hi Chin. Is everything alright?"

"I need to speak to Adam."

Kono gave the phone to her boyfriend quickly.

"Hey Chin."

"Adam, who would take your sister? Is there someone you all were close with? Do you know where she would go, if none of her friends were available?" Adam was quiet for a while on the other line, making Chin grow impatient. "Adam!" It was like a trigger.

"You said you would protect her! It's been a day, Kelly!" Kono could be heard in the background trying to calm the man down. "Someone close? I kept her out of the Yakuza anything as much as I could. Takeshi is someone who came around a lot, she knew him. Did you try my house? The beach?"

"Yes and yes. This Takeshi guy though is new. I'll show his picture to the principal-"

"Why would you show his picture to the principal? Chin, did he go to my sister's school?"

"We're not sure. Someone did and was talking to her before the principal intervened. The cameras are awful though, so we couldn't get a good picture. Adam, I need to go. I'll update you."

Takeshi was a match, of course. Catherine called Chin to tell him that while the man was nearly 2 minutes away from the residence, with Steve and Danny closely behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Running.

That's all Rebecca could think to do as she exited the school's main doors. It wouldn't be long before someone noticed she was missing. Yet, if she ran, someone might see and cut down on the time she had to go ghost before Chin was called.

She calmly walked instead, taking a right, opting to go the opposite way of Chin's house.

"Yo, Noshimuri!" Rebecca groaned at the annoying voice and kept walking as though she didn't hear the man. "Hey!" She was spun around, nearly tripping on her own two feet, to be faced with the grinning face of Alex. He was 19, tall, thin and part of the Yakuza. He was known for causing trouble but got off as the little brother. "Where you headed?" Adam always told her to keep her distance from him. Rebecca shrugged before turning her back again to continue her walk. "You want company?" He asked after a moment and Rebecca eyed him warily.

"Okay."

"Takeshi told me, and the others, about your brother. Both of them anyway."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Where do you wanna go?" He checked his watch, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Alright, can we walk in silence?"

Alex started to laugh, "Don't tell me the good Yakuza girl is skipping out on school!" Rebecca slapped a hand over his mouth, leaving him confused.

"You know, you're not good at keeping quiet."

The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes before Alex took her to some arcade hole in the wall, where they spent nearly 2 hours thanks to him and after that he suggested food. They were sitting in a shrimp place silently eating when Alex's curiosity got the best of him.

"So, did Takeshi talk to you?" A nod. "And you told him no or what?"

"I told him that's too much heat for him if I go missing."

"True." He was cut off when his phone went off. "What's up Tak...I'm at the shrimp place..." There was a pause and Alex glanced at the girl, "Well, boss, I'm with her now." Rebecca couldn't make out the yelling on the other end, but she knew it wasn't good. "I literally found her." There was another pause and more yelling. Sighing, Alex grabbed Rebecca's hand. "We gotta go."

Rebecca snatched her hand away. "What's going on?"

"Your cop guardian is looking for you. And he went straight to Takeshi."

Rebecca sighed, grabbing her bag. None of this would have happened if Adam wouldn't have tried to legitimize the business. She felt bad for blaming him for everything but that's how she felt. He tried to legitimize, Michael wasn't down for that and Michael ended up dead. Now she's left behind while Adam ran off with Kono. Kono. That's who his life was all about. Not his brother and sister, his girlfriend. Rebecca didn't notice she was crying.

"Noshimuri, you alright?"

"Nothing's alright."

-

Rebecca was pretty sure Chin had been yelling at her for 40 minutes and he still hadn't stopped. He took a pause when his phone rang.

"Finally, it's your brother." He answered the call.

"I don't want to talk to him." Chin ignored her, handing the phone out to her anyway. "I said I don't want to talk to him." She stated staring at Chin and ignoring Adam's angry voice on the line.

"Take the phone, Rebecca." Chin said just as evenly, not looking away. After a few more seconds of their silent stare down, she snatched the phone from his hand.

"I'm here." She mumbled.

"What the hell is your problem? You need to stay low-"

"No _you and Kono_ need to stay low. I don't. I didn't cause this."

"You don't think they would use you to get me back there?"

"So that's what this is? Stay low so you're not inconvenienced?! Maybe you should have thought about Michael and me before you went off trying to do stupid shit!"

"Rebecca Aiko Noshimuri!"

"No! Remember when you said 'you face your consequences' and that Michael couldn't run away if he did something stupid? Well what did you just do, huh? The exact same thing but I guess that doesn't apply to Adam Noshimuri!" The girl gave Chin his phone and ran to her "room". 

"Adam, what did you expect?" Chin said into the phone to the irate brother. "She's hurting."

"Chin, _please_, I don't care if you have to take her out of school for a while, keep an eye on her."

"I was thinking about that too." Chin said trailing off, staring out the window. He would be lying if he said he didn't think about going to the principal and getting all of the girl's work for the next two weeks. She needed a break, from everything, but he also wouldn't let her get behind in school.

"Do it. She needs-"

"You." Adam grew quiet at the sound of Kono's voice. "She needs you, Adam, and even though it would have been dangerous, she probably should have came with us."

Chin sighed, of course now would be the time Kono wanted to prove a point.

"Kono, not now."

"It's true-"

"Kono, that isn't the case now and we need to deal with what we've been dealt with." Chin butted in. "She's here, with me, and the Yakuza are after her. It could be for her best intentions and it could also be in a way to get to Adam. We're not going to find out because she'll be on constant watch with me. I can keep out of school for a little while, and if it still doesn't look good, I'll look into a homeschooling teacher."

"A _homeschooling_ teacher?!" Chin didn't notice the girl came back down, a bag on her shoulder.

He pointed at her bag, "What's that?"

"I'm not being home schooled and I'm staying at Rachel's."

"No you're not." Chin told Adam he would call him back once he dealed with the youngest Noshimuri. Rebecca scoffed and fixed the second strap on her shoulder. She barely made it to the door before she was yanked back her bookbag.

"Hey!" She yelled in irritation as she fell on her butt and her bookbag left her shoulders.

"Go upstairs and I'll call some food in." Chin said without blinking an eye and holding a hand out for her. She pushed his hand away and stood up as she glared at him. "Don't make me your enemy Becca."

Rebecca said nothing and stomped back to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Not really a chapter but an update!

I WILL BE POSTING AGAIN IN A FEW WEEKS. School has been hella busy and I've not had the time but I wanted to at least let you all know that I have not forgotten my story! :)

I love and thank all of you for sticking with me.

Look out for an update soon!

xx


End file.
